The Lone Recruit
by TheWhitneyChanzXD
Summary: I suck at summarys, but here it goes. Whitney, the main character, joins SkyDoesMinecraft and friends on an adventure to defeat the Squid Army.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Whitney awoke from her nap and sat up in her bed. She had a dream about an attack involving lots of squids, but she knew it was impossible. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30 pm. Whitney jumped out of bed and screamed "Oh no! I'm gonna be late to the festival!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't Nicki wake me up?!" Nicki is Whitney's best friend from when she was little. They both were left at the same orphanage and grew up together. When they were older, they purchased a house with an old pendant that was left to Whitney as a young girl. After they were settled in, they let more of their friends live with them. Twilight and Peace that is. Peace is Whitney's friend and Twilight is Nicki's friend.

Whitney was nearing the square which the festival was at. The festival was a celebration for the Sky Army defeating the Squid Army. All recruits were allowed to come and celebrate with Sky and his friends. So Whitney and her friends were going to the banquet that was being held there. Whitney was excited, not only being near Sky, but also the food. Of course, all the food will be butter food.

When Whitney finally made it the festival, already she knew that this was going to be a huge event. Every single one of Sky's 1 million recruits were present at the banquet. GoldSolace, iHasCupquake, you name it. That person was there. But what really got her was that Nicki was there, sitting at least seven chairs away from Sky with three other seats reserved. She wore a butter suit and helmet with a blue cape. Whitney walked towards Nicki and confronted her.

"Whitney! You made it! I saved you a seat!" Nicki exclaimed. "So I see. That's why you didn't wake me up." Whitney said. Nicki's eyes widened. "You were still asleep?! Man, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" "It's alright. You didn't know. Besides, we're here anyway." "Yeah, let's enjoy these seats." Whitney then sat in the seat nest to Nicki. "How did you get these seats so close to Sky?" Nicki folded her arms. "Well, if you reserve seats ahead of time, then it's totally worth it." Whitney put her arm around Nicki. "Well, thanks for doing this. Peace and Twilight will love this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Celebration and Horrible Realization**

"No problem. Anything for my good friends." Nicki replied. Suddenly, Sky's intro music rand through the air."I think Sky is gonna do a speech!" Whitney exclaimed. Whitney was thrilled. As soon as the music ended, Sky stood up and everyone cheered. He smiled and grabbed a microphone. "Hey guys, Sky here. Welcome to the celebration of the victory of the Sky Army. It is an honor for all you recruits to be here, Anyways, we've decided to try and create a new safe haven for the Sky Army. I know that the other tries to create one were failures, but that doesn't mean we can't keep trying! Anyways guys, enjoy the feast and I present, the budder castle!"

As soon as he said that, a giant floating budder castle appeared. Everyone looked up and cheered. Sky, She thought, You've really outdone yourself this time. He turned to everyone and smiled. "Everyone is welcome inside. So please enjoy yourselves." Whitney and Nicki looked at each other. "This is going to be awesome." They both said.

After that, everyone lifted the trays of their plates and found it was all butter. Butter apples, butter carrots, and regular butter with a side of milk. "Ah! I knew it! I knew there would be butter!" Whitney exclaimed happily. Nicki smiled and took a bite of her butter apple. Whitney scarfed down her food and leaned back in her chair. "Nicki, after you're done eating, do you wanna go inside the budder castle?" Whitney asked. "You kidding? Of course I do!" Nicki replied. Whitney smiled at the thought of exploring the budder castle. She snapped back to reality when she heard something.

"KYAAA!"

Whitney turned to see a young female recruit fall to the ground with a huge slice in her back. Standing behind her was a squid man (see derpy squid mod). She grimaced at the sight of it, but she jumped into action and slayed the creature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The War Begins**

Whitney ran over to the girl. She was stone dead. The scrape in her back was so big; that her skin was white due to loss of blood. Whitney bent over to look at her closely, but she came up and cut Whitney's cheek. "Ow! How is this girl still living?!" Whitney exclaimed. She certainly didn't want to kill her, even though she did seem a little suspicious. Her eyes were glowing blood-red and it seemed her body was being controlled by something. Just as the girl was about to slay Whitney, a blue fiery arrow was shot at her and it exploded into stars.

Whitney turned around and saw her friend Twilight holding her bow. She wore a butter tube top and shorts, with a butter bandage covering her right eye. "Sorry I'm late for the banquet." She said. Whitney smiled. "As always, you're a good shot." Whitney ran over to her friend hugged her. Twilight smiled. She always noticed her bandage as soon as she sees her. Twilight tells others it was just a nasty scar from a bad injury, but her friends knew the truth about it. Apparantly, she was born with this ability to see inside a person's soul through that eye, so she keeps it hidden from everyone.

"That sure was close. I thought you were a goner!" Nicki said worriedly. Whitney smiled. "It's okay. I'm fine now. We all are" She said happily. "Yeah we-" Nicki groaned, fell to her knees, then landed on the ground.

"NICKI!"

Whitney grabbed her friend and tried to wake her up. Nicki was still breathing, but she was just unconscious. She had a huge scrape on her back like the dead recruit. Whitney looked up and saw another squid man wielding a sword. "You...DAMN YOU!" Whitney screamed. Now she was mad. She pulled out her butter sword (see butter mod) and started beating it up, and eventually killing it. Nicki then slowly awoke and couldn't move. "Nicki, don't move. I'm gonna take you to the house and fix you up. Kay?" Whitney explained, trying to stay calm. Nicki smiled and closed her eyes. Whitney picked up Nicki and started running in the direction of their house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Healing Session**

As Whitney neared the house, she saw the silhouettes of three squid men blocking the way to the house. "Ugh! I don't have time for this!" Whitney groaned. She turned around and started to go the other way, but there were more squids coming towards her. Dammit, what should I do? She thought. If I fight these things,then Nicki would surely dies. But if I wait any longer, I will die! Whitney closed her eyes and waited for the end to come, but it never came. She listened and heard groans of the squid men and arrows being fired. She opened her eyes and saw Twilight and Peace holding their bows. Peace wore a butter dress and headband in her long brown hair. The bow she held really enhanced her epicness.

"Thank you guys! Now I have to go! Meet me at the house, ok?" Whitney yelled. Peace and Twilight nodded and Whitney began to run towards the house, and this time she made it. Luckily, no squids had broken in. The living room and kitchen were connected and both were pretty small. The living room had three couches and a flat-screen tv. Upstairs were the bedrooms of Whitney, Nicki, Peace, and Twilight. Whitney laid Nicki on the couch in the living room and started to look for bandages for her back. When she made it to her bathroom inside her bedroom, she looked in her medicine cabinet. Fortunately, there was a roll of gauze and some bandages.

She then ran down the stairs and into the living room. "Hang on Nicki. I'm gonna fix you now." Whitney said to Nicki, even though she was asleep. Whitney lifted the back of Nicki's shirt, which was almost soaked in blood, and applied the gauze and bandages. After that, she grabbed a butter apple from the kitchen and put it in Nicki's mouth. It started to heal her wound as soon as she swallowed it. Then Nicki sprang up and coughed a bit. "Man, that hurt." Nicki groaned. Whitney grinned widely and hugged her friend tightly. "Whitney..can't..breathe..."Nicki choked jokingly. Whitney giggled and released her grip on her. "You ok?" Nicki nodded.

"I was so afraid I'd lost you!" Whitney exclaimed. Nicki shrugged. "I guess we're even then." Both girl started to laugh, but remembered the present situation. "We need to meet up with Peace and Twilight. I hope they're okay..."Whitney said. Suddenly, the two girls heard a knock on the door. They were both silent. Whitney motioned for Nicki to stay put and started to walk towards the door. Once she was close enough, Whitney grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. When the door opened, she saw two familiar faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Preparation for Battle**

Peace and Twilight were both standing outside. "Peace! Twilight! Come in! Come in!" Whitney greeted. The two girls walked inside and sat on the couch left of Nicki. "What happened to ya Nicki?" Peace asked. "Just got slashed in the back by a damn squid man. Then I woke up on this couch with the taste of a butter apple in my mouth." Nicki explained. "I was just lucky I had some butter apples in stock." Whitney sighed. She decided to change the subject.

"What's going on out there?" Whitney asked. Peace was first to speak. "Oh man, it's crazy out there! The squids are attacking, innocent recruits are being killed, and Sky and his friends went missing!" Whitney's eyes widened. She remembered the dream she had about the squids attacking, and it was coming true... "What?! I thought they were all killed in the last battle!" Nicki exclaimed. "Apparently not. Maybe half of their army was in hiding and the rest were killed?" Twilight pointed out. "Probably." Nicki replied with a shrug. Whitney couldn't believe this at all. Sky Army's worst enemy was coming back out of the shadows to fight yet again. She quickly came up with a strategy to tell everyone about beating the squids.

"Guys, we need to find Sky's friends. It's our only hope to beating the squids for good!" Whitney declared. "Whitney...that's a good idea...but where would we even begin to look?" Nicki questioned. Whitney thought for a moment, and then it hit her. "The budder castle!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked in her direction. "Really? I guess that makes sense." Peace replied. "Maybe Sky won't be there, but we could find his friends and they might know something!" Whitney added. "Alright! I support this plan! Let's suit up and go!" Peace declared.

Whitney grabbed a satchel and filled it with butter apples, some empty bottles, two butter and diamond swords, and some other food. She looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. She wore a black tank top, white shorts and butter boots with a helmet to match. Her long brown hair was held in a ponytail and she wore a butter choker around her neck, she didn't know why though. After fixing her ponytail a bit, she grabbed the satchel off her bed, walked down the stairs, and joined her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Budder Castle**

"Alright. I've grabbed supplies in case we're away for a while. And I grabbed you a sword Nicki." Whitney explained, handing a butter sword to Nicki. "Thanks. Did you grab any diamond ones by any chance?" Nicki asked. "Yup. I have two." Whitney answered. "Can I have one as a spare?" Nicki asked. Whitney sighed and pulled out a diamond sword. "Here" She said, handing Nicki the turquoise sword. "Thanks." Nicki responded, taking it from her. "Let's get going."

The group exited the house and left Whitney, taking one last glimpse of the house before turning and leaving. She was leaving the place she loved so dearly, but she had to go. For the sake of the Sky Army. When they neared the huge palace, they stopped and looked around. The dead bodies of both squids and recruits were everywhere. The ripe stench was sour and unbearable. As Whitney looked around, she saw some familiar recruits she saw everyday growing up. Even though it was very sad, she didn't show tears. Because she needed to be brave for this adventure, or at least try.

"Alright, let's go." Whitney said suddenly. She started walking up the shimmering stairs and everyone followed after her. She stopped when a pressure plate stood in front of an iron door. "No doubt this will scan us and make sure we are a threat or not." Twilight examined. Whitney stepped on the pressure plate and felt a slight shock. Then she heard a robotic voice say: "Name: Whitney, Age 13, Race: Human, Member of the Sky Army. New entry saved." The iron door then opened. Whitney stared at it cautiously and stepped inside slowly.

When the others went through, they stared in amazement. Luxurious chandeliers hung from the ceilings and the room shimmered in a beautiful yellow light. This lobby was, no doubt, grander than any palace in the entire world. Whitney, distracted by the beauty for only a moment, looked around and saw for hallways and signs leading to where they go. "We should split up." She said suddenly. "I'll go to the dorms." She pointed to hall which lead to the dorms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: SSundee is found! The search begins**

Following her lead, Nicki spoke up. "I'll go to the conference room." Twilight turned and walked towards the hall across from Whitney. "I will go to the storage rooms." Sora then sighed and shrugged. "And I guess I'll go to the cafeteria." "And we'll all meet back here later, alright?" Whitney explained. They all nodded and head out in different directions.

Whitney ran down the hallway and eventually made it to the dorms area. All that was there were rooms and signs marking whom they belonged to. Of course, being Sky, his chamber was not with the others. Still, Whitney could still find something. So, she decided to look inside each dorm, which would take awhile. Eventually, after going through many rooms of recruits and finding nothing, she saw rooms belonging to Sky's friends. "GoldSolace, iHasCupquake, CavemanFilms..."Whitney said, reading each sign belonging to the dorm. She then heard a crash from inside one of the dorms. Wondering what it was, she quickly ran down to the end of the room.

When she reached the end of the room, she panted a bit and read the sign. "Ssundee". Her eyes widened. She knew that Ssundee was one of Sky's closest friends, so if he was in there , he could help her find Sky. Whitney opened the door to find Ssundee tied up and with a gag in his mouth. He had knocked over a chest, letting his stuff fall out and make crash. She quickly ran over to him and looked down at him. His shades had fallen to the floor, so his worried blue eyes were showing.

Whitney cut his ropes with her butter sword and he removed the gag from his mouth. Ssundee then sighed and stoop up. "Thanks kid. Now who are you?" He asked. "That's not important now. Where is Sky? Do you know where he is?" Whitney asked. He looked down and sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that squids attacked, knocked me out, knocked me out, and woke up here. Tied in ropes and a gag in my mouth. Then you came along." Ssundee explained. Whitney groaned. "Ah man. We need to find him. Something big is going on."


End file.
